


Regret

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon (2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "I dont have an angst prompt really except that it involves Leslie. Some Leslie Vernon angst"
Kudos: 7





	Regret

Despite everything, Leslie is proud. He is so fucking proud of Taylor. What she went on to do, the things she did to him. 

He always knew she was perfect. 

She was his perfect survivor. 

The thing Leslie wasn’t expecting though was to miss her the way he did. 

Leslie had, despite the warnings from Eugene, inserted himself into the narrative. He had befriended Taylor, and her friends.

Not all the information he’d given them was true, neither was his intentions, but the friendships he’d made, at least from Leslie’s side were real. Not that it stopped him. 

He wasn’t going to ruin his perfect beginning all because of some silly feelings. 

But even he couldn’t deny that he missed her. 

Leslie would see her again. 

It’s how these things **worked** after all. He would only need to wait. 

Although…

He’s not naive enough to believe that things will be the same. 

Their friendship will never be the same. 

Taylor will never see Leslie the same way again.

It hurts.

But it’s his fault.

Surely though sacrificing one friendship is worth achieving his dreams.

That is, at least, what Leslie keeps telling himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
